


How The Mighty Fall

by OddGeoBlue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy reader relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddGeoBlue/pseuds/OddGeoBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine after your best friend John Murphy returns to camp you find out he's here to kill your boyfriend Bellamy. WHat do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Murphy gets revenge on those who helped hang him. It's very different from the show but I hope you enjoy it!

ONE SHOT: How The Mighty Fall

You watched as Octavia and Bellamy exchanged words upon hearing Jasper’s message. You couldn’t believe your best friend was threatening someone especially Jasper. You took the radio out of Bellamy’s hand.

“John! Let him go and you can walk out of camp” Everyone heard the sarcastic laugh over the radio. Bellamy’s jaw clenched and you knew he was about to do something dangerous.

“Sorry sweets but you and I both know your boyfriend won’t let me leave.” Tears started to gather in your eyes as you silently begged Octavia to intervene. All she could do was shake her head.

“Listen up Murphy you don’t want him. You want me. I let the camp hang you up. I’m responsible for what happened.” Your heart dropped. He was going to go in unarmed and alone to take Jasper’s place. Someone squeezed your hand as reassurance. It was Bellamy. He gave you a meek smile as the drop ship door opened.

“Just you Bellamy. alone. unarmed. You got 10 seconds!” He gave his gun to one of the other kids. “I’m here!” You were not about to stand there and let Bellamy die so you gave him a hard shove to knock him off balance and ran into the ship. When you got inside, your focus was on freeing Jasper. However as Jasper ran out of the ship Murphy hit you with the butt of his gun effectively knocking you out.

_____________________________________________________________________

When the first signs of consciousness returned, you felt a caress on your cheek before the pain in your head followed by restricted hand movement. You tested your range of motion while you tried to open your eyes. What you saw would be your nightmare for a long time.

“But I know the King’s about to die..”

“JOHN NO! please don’t do this.” You pleaded while attempting to loosen your restraints. Something akin to regret flashed for a moment on his face before he steeled his expression again.

“Don’t make me hurt you! He should have stopped it the way you tried to! Don’t defend his cowardice!” Murphy’s face reddened in anger and he stepped towards you. Bellamy looked on worried John might actually follow through on this threat. Good you had his attention now. You just needed to give Raven and Jasper enough time to complete their task. Their assistance did little to quell the growing anxiety that grew in your stomach.

“John, you’re scaring me. I know you are upset at what happened and want Bellamy to understand how you felt when the crowd turned on you but he gets the point. No one needs to die. Please John I’m begging you. I love him don’t take him away from me.” Your head hurt from crying but you were able to wiggle your hands free from your ties. In the same moment you all heard a sound from under the floor and John began shooting wildly. “NO!” You tackled John when he kicked the bucket out from under Bellamy.

“Bell No!” Octavia and Jasper ran to aide Bellamy. You and Murphy struggled over the gun. “Get off of me Y/N!”

“How could you! Agh!” You punched him again and again. You felt so betrayed and angry. You lost your best friend to his desire for vengeance. You heard Bellamy’s coughs but it had not registered that he was alive until you felt two strong arms wrap around you and lift you off of Murphy’s battered body.

“Shh Y/N.. It’s over. I’m safe. You’re safe.”

“Oh god Bell, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You did what you had to do to protect me. I’ll always love you Y/N”

With that I took one last look at Murphy, I boxed all my feelings away. We had work to do to get ready for the Grounders.


	2. When You Can't Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot related to How The Mighty Fall continuing on during the Grounder attack on the Dropship.

 

     Chaos.

     It was all chaos.

     What were we thinking? We would never survive the Grounder armies. We trained the best we could and tried our best not to waste our ammunition. All you heard was shouting, slashing, metal meeting skin. From your post up in a tree you shot as many of the grounders as you could. Bellamy gave you and two others the job of killing any grounders that made it too close to the gate or through it. At first only the shooters were killing grounders but when they broke through the gate all hell broke loose.

     Quickly shifting around on your branch you signaled to the other tree shooters to unleash their arrows. It helped those on the ground killing atleast 10 more grounders before their forces realized the Sky people were in the trees too. As you looked around the camp, arrow ready to be fired, you noticed Raven leave the dropship. _No Raven get back in the ship!_ A grounder close by took notice of her and ran to tackle her but you let your arrow fly right into his neck killing him instantly.    Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of your ankle and yanked you off the tree. The shock prevented you from preparing for the first branch on the way down to knock the wind out of you. The grounder watched you attempt to hold on before he shot an arrow at your arm causing you to loosen your grip. The second branch caught your knee in a sensitive spot before you fell onto your back at the base of the tree. The whole ordeal knocked you unconscious. You landed just outside the wall.

Octavia had pointed out your fall to Bellamy as he passed her into Lincoln’s care.

“Bell! Y/N is down! You have to help her!” He grunted in affirmation as he ran from Lincoln trying to pinpoint where you fell. His nerves were frayed and adrenaline on high. He ran in the direction your tree was supposed to be to find a grounder hop off the tree’s base intent on killing you. Instinct took over as he smacked the butt of his gun down on the grounder’s head forcing him away from you. Bellamy took his knife out of his boot and cut the grounder’s throat before he could get back up and continue his assault.

“Y-.. Y/N wake up!” He shook you lightly but nothing happened.

“Dammit Y/N please wake up!” He felt for a pulse praying to a god that you made it out of this alive. He smoothed the hair out of your face before kissing your forehead his gesturing trying to convey his feelings. _I'll come back for you._

“You’ll be okay… I promise”

He picked you up and hid you under a thick tree root that lifted off the ground just enough to keep you out of sight. _I can’t just leave Y/N but the fight isn’t over yet_. His sense of duty prevailed when he covered the hole with branches and leaves before leaping back into the fight.

“If I die, please let Octavia and Y/N be okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Y/N after the Grounders attacked? Did Bellamy find you? Or did something else get you?

Ice froze his veins when he saw your unconscious form on the back of the Grounder's horse that he had attacked during the battle. Seeing Finn tied to him simply made Bellamy want to kill this man even more. He signaled to Monroe and Sterling to follow his lead. Quickly he jumped out distracted the Grounder long enough for Finn to escape from his bindings and to grab Y/N. Monroe and Sterling helped Bellamy subdue their threat.

"Your precious sky person will belong to the Commander soon enough." He taunted the group, his smile bloody. With that Finn stabbed him in the heart with the large knife they took from the horse's pack. Bellamy turned to see you still unconscious on the ground blood slowly starting to seep from your nose.

"Y/N!" He slide to the ground next to you wiping some blood away. "I am going to get you out of here. Just stay with me."

"Bell?" Your face scrunched from pain as you briefly found consciousness.

"Y/N/N, you're going to be okay." He smiled down at you.

"It-.. Bell it hurts" His face grew concerned then terrified as you vomited blood mixed into your stomach contents. In that same moment, a group of people burst through the bushes. Monroe and Sterling defensively stood on each side of Bellamy who also aimed his weapon from his position on the ground. The next moment Abby Griffin pushed through to the front with Marcus Kane.

"It's alright. We are here to help. Let me take a look at her, okay?" Abby slowly walked forward hands raised in surrender. Monroe and Sterling eased their posture a bit but did not drop their guard. Kane turned to the two men next to him.

"Take their weapons and arrest Blake." Immediate protests were heard. Bellamy stood up gun at the ready while Monroe and Sterling handed over their weapons at his behest. "It's okay give them your weapons and follow their orders. I will take care of this."

"Blake, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Thelonius Jaha and impersonating a guard."

"Wait I was pardoned already for that! I helped these kids stay alive!" Suddenly Bellamy fell to the ground. A guard had knocked him unconscious while he was distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter I know but I am working on part two already!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update to make up for lost time but more to come this week! Bellamy and Y/N interact with Marcus Kane, circa beginning of season 2.

When Bellamy regained consciousness, he was handcuffed to a column on on the side of the room. On the other side lay John Murphy asleep.  _I could kill him! But he doesn’t matter, where is Y/N?_

He tested the strength of his arm and potential give form the cuff, none. While he’d been distracted, he didn’t notice the entrance had opened. You cleared your throat to get his attention. He turned to see you flanked by Marcus Kane and two uniformed guards behind you. Marcus had a hand on your elbow to keep you steady which was a nice gesture given that you looked a little worse for wear at the moment. Your skin still dirty from the fighting and Bellamy’s attempt to hide you from the grounders with a thick blanket wrapped around your shoulders. You took a step forward snapping Bellamy out of his concerned inspection of you, he stood up. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” The noise from Bellamy standing up, his cuffed arm scratching the pole, woke Murphy up from his nap. You flinched away from Murphy and closer to Bellamy, the latter noticed as did Kane. 

“Um.. Better? What are you doing in here Bell? When can he leave?” You picked at the seams on the edge of the blanket in your hands nervously. Your behavior seemed strange to Bellamy, your quiet confidence and fire dimmed. Marcus looked at you sympathetically when he chose to respond. 

“He’s not leaving until we can trust him to follow orders.” In that moment the fire returned albeit not as fierce as before the grounder attack. Bellamy saw your brow crinkle in through a frown appearing. 

“Orders? The 100 survived because he didn’t follow orders and followed his heart. Doesn’t Jaha’s pardon count for anything? or our survival?”

“Y/N, it’s alright. I’ll be out soon don’t worry, get some rest.” 

“While you have a point, he still broke the law once and created his own laws for the 100. I need his assurance that he will _fall in line_ here. We are still a society with rules.” Marcus looked pointedly at Bellamy and signaled for a guard to restrain Y/N. 

“Hey! Let me go! You said I could visit as long as needed” You tried to free yourself from their hold but the exertion of the visit itself made you so weak. Bellamy felt his blood boil at the way the guard roughly removed you from the room. He understood what Kane was saying... _Our assurance is Y/N if you don’t follow orders_. 


End file.
